DE 10 2009 042 385 A1 relates to a plug device for electrically connecting a conductor to a circuit board by plugging the plug device directly into a contact hole in the circuit board into a contact opening in the circuit board. For this purpose, the plug device has a fastening region and a transfer region for transferring a current from the conductor to the circuit board. The transfer region or the entire plug device can be produced from aluminum. Automotive applications are cited as the intended use for the plug device, wherein high mechanical loads are present for example and strong currents are transferred.
DE 10 2005 018 780 A1 discloses a circuit board connector terminal having a stable electric contact with strong retaining force of the terminal. The terminal may be a press-fit terminal or a press-in terminal, which is inserted or clamped in a bus bar for printed circuits or a printed circuit board and is electrically connected to a circuit board. Current is thus transferred from a battery, or electrical signals are transferred without soldering points. The terminal is produced from a conductive material, for example from an aluminum alloy, and is formed by punching and pressing the conductive material. The terminal provides the electrical energy for the bus bar of a circuit in an electric connector box, for example a junction box or a fuse box, and controls electronic elements, such as a fuse or a relay. The bus bar can be provided in an electric connection box which is arranged in a machine room or beneath a vehicle interior.
DE 10 2009 008 118 A1 discloses a method for producing an electric contact on a circuit board, wherein the contact is produced via a force-fit connection between a press-in pin, which has a press-in zone and a contact region, and a metallized circuit board opening. The entire press-in pin or merely the press-in zone can be formed in a manner coated with aluminum.
In the case of control devices currently obtainable on the market for automotive applications, peripheral equipment and circuit carriers is/are often connected by means of press-in or insulation displacement connections, or what is known as cold contacting technology (CCT). Cold contacting technology by means of press-in connections constitutes an inexpensive and robust alternative to soldering technology, for example the THT (through-hole technology) method. With use of press-in connections, a blind joint can also be enabled, for example as is necessary when contacting components located in the cover. Copper and various copper alloys, such as CuNiSi and CuSn6, with a suitable end surface, for example galvanic tin, are currently used within the scope of press-in connections by way of cold contacting technology.